Stole My Heart
by Amy's Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: Sneaky Owl is a thief, who is stealing because her boss threatens to kill her mother. Perseus Jackson is a detective who is assigned on Sneaky Owl's case and is determined to bring her down. Annabeth Chase is a girl Percy bumped into at the airport. In reality, Annabeth is Sneaky Owl. When they meet for a few times, but as Percy and Annabeth, what will happen ? You do the math.
1. Annabeth I

Disclaimer :

I do not own PJO. I am not as brilliant as he. By he, I mean Rick Riordan.

* * *

~&~ Stole My Heart ~&~

| PJO | Percabeth |

| Annabeth Chase | Percy Jackson |

* * *

^ Annabeth ^

* * *

I sighed as I threw the small sack of diamonds onto the table. The small sparkling gems fell out of the sack as I didn't tie it and my boss wouldn't like it if I tied the sack. She would think that I was tricking her. Like I would do such a thing. I stood before the table, watching as my boss smile, holding the small diamonds in her hand. She threw the sack to one of her daughters, the one in charge of checking whether it's a replica or the real deal.

"You did well, Annabeth," said my boss, Arachne, smiling wickedly. I folded my arms, raising an eyebrow. As if she knew my question, she put one of her hands on the table. "Patience. You'll find your mother after you've completed the heist for me."

Arachne flipped her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder, her brown eyes filled with mystery and secrets. Secrets that I needed.

Yes, I did all of this just so I could meet my mother, Athena again. Apparently, Arachne kidnapped her and I had to steal for Arachne. If I didn't my mother would get killed. I didn't do this for fun. I was 9 when my mum was kidnapped. At 11, I tracked down Arachne. Unbelievable, right ? Well, I'm smarter than most of my peers. When I found Arachne, she was quite impressed, thinking that I'd be a marvelous asset in her game. So, she took me in and trained me. Then, she sent me to steal.

If you're asking why I didn't use my smarts to find my mother, well, her location is always on the move. So, I can't exactly pinpoint her.

That had been about 10 years ago. Now, I'm 21. I've become a mature, witty and fast thinking person. Being a mastermind thief does that to you. You have to stay alert, which I am thankful to my ADHD, and be very cautious.

"What more ?" I asked, irritated and peeved. She smirked, enjoying my discomfort. I looked at the faces of her children. The girls wore the same hairstyle, eight small braids. It made their heads look like over sized spiders. They all hated me.

"Annie, dear," Arachne started to speak. I scowled at my hated nickname."I need you to go to New York. There's gonna be the 'Gems of Age' exhibition. I need you to steal the most valuable gem. You'll know when you get there."

"When do I leave ?" I asked, straight to the point. I was tired and I had just gotten back from France. It was one of the hardest thefts. But I managed to pull it off. Now, I have to go to New York. At least it's nearer to California.

"Tomorrow." Arachne tossed me a bag filled with a few stacks of cash, an MP3 player and my plane ticket. I pocketed them and bowed in respect. I knew my task. I've done this a lot. Then, I walked out of the place. I had a job to do and if it could mean I would meet my mother again, I'd do anything.

As I walked out, I passed a few of Arachne's pet spiders. They seem to hate me because when I'm near, they bare their fangs, threatening to poison me. Hah, as if they can get out of the cage. I walked to the changing room and slipped on my brown wig. I made sure that my hair was fairly tucked in.

Now, I'm Cameron Pedesco. I have three personas. I am 3 different people.

Cameron, shy girl. Brunette. Good friend. Commonly seen exiting Arachne's lair.

Miranda Jeffrey, risk taker. Raven head. Daring devil. Rarely seen except when going to bars and clubs or stuff with the means of alcohol, stripping and drunkards.

Annabeth Chase, my real self. Blonde. All around person/thief. Always seen anywhere.

I rarely dress as Miranda because I rarely get to enjoy myself.

...

I walked to my apartment and unlocked the front door. I pushed the door opened and slipped off my heels. They were thrown carelessly by the door. I turned around for a mere minute to close the door and a pair of hands wound themselves around my waist and a pair of lips attached themselves to my neck.

"Luke," I breathed as he planted kisses along my neck. I was referring to my friend with benefits. He would shut up about me being a crook and teach me a stuff or two and I would help him with anything he needed. He had sandy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes that reminded me of sapphires. He also had a thin scar, a reminder of what he did in the past. My friend was a past crook, who never got caught. He retired from the whole criminal thing because it got dull for him.

Luke had taught me a thing or two about stealing. He taught me on how to effectively take something without getting noticed and all that jazz. I'd been to France for about a week and I think my friend was getting needy. But, he'd forgive me anyways. He could never stay mad at me or hold a grudge.

"Cameron," He nuzzled my neck and pulled off my wig."Or should I say, Annabeth." I smiled and he threw the wig somewhere. We stumbled from the front door to the couch, with me on his lap. He peppered me with kisses. "You were gone for so long."

I smiled. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just, you should know that I want to find my mother."

He stroked my back with his right hand. "I understand." I kissed him and maneuvered us so I was straddling him.

"Thanks."I muttered before I attacked him with licks and nips.

"Nice job if I must say so, Sneaky Owl." Sneaky Owl is the name everyone refers me to. It's because I wear a black suit and a mask that covers from my forehead to my nose. It spares my eyes so I can see. They always see my grey eyes. I do not know why. And, I have a symbol of the owl with the initials, SO on it.

"Thanks again. What about you get a reward ?" I asked, unbuttoning his shirt. "Besides, I'll be gone again tomorrow so I need you to be prepared."

"You're going already ?" He asked, shimmying out of his shirt. I nodded and bit my lip. He kissed me again and flipped us. He smirked. "Then, I should get my goodbye." I was about to kiss him again when I noticed the newspaper. I pushed him off me and grabbed the papers. On the front page was the hottest news : Sneaky Owl Strikes Again.

I flipped the pages and found the article.

_Sneaky Owl strikes again. This time she strikes at the Die Hard for Diamonds or _ _mourir dur pour diamants exhibition at the famous museum in Paris. Witnesses have reported that they were looking at the priceless artifacts before the lights suddenly went out for a few minutes. That is one of Sneaky Owl's trademarks. She steals in the dark. Well, sometimes. _

_Museum curator, Lou Ellen, reports that all of the most valuable diamonds have been stolen and there were no evidence of the thief. She is utmost upset because they were put under her responsibility and the consequences of their disappearances are severe. _

_" Je ne sais pas comment elle a obtenu po Toutes les portes ont été fortement gardé et il y avait un certain nombre de touristes. Mais je doute qu'elle ne pouvait aller au-delà du contrôle de sécurité que nous avions si elle portait des armes ou de tels." When translated, it means :I do not know how she got in. All the doors were heavily guarded and there were a number of tourists. But I doubt that she could get past the security check we had if she was bearing any weapons or such._

_The detectives in charge, Perseus Jackson and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, did some investigating. Perseus Jackson, well known as Percy, has been on the trail of Sneaky Owl ever since she started stealing. He is very determined to find her. However, for Rachel, this is the first time she is going to use the skills she learnt. _

_"There were no fingerprints. Absolutely nothing. It's as if she was a ghost. She is very crafty, I have to give her that," said Rachel when asked to comment about the robbery. Percy didn't want to comment anything. _

_"All we know is that we will be waiting for her at the New York exhibition." He said before stalking off. _

I smirked. Aw, did you piss your pants Mr. Jackson ? Sorry for not making this so easy but I am so sophisticated. I looked at the pictures and memorized their looks. I'll have to be very cautious in New York.

" I'd be careful if I were you. He seems hell-bent on cuffing you." Luke said, nuzzling my neck. I smiled, smugly.

"It would seem so." I dropped the newspaper and took out my ticket, MP3 and cash and set them on the table. I stood up and dragged Luke to the bed. I pushed him on the bed sheets and straddled him.

"So, back to where we left off ?" I asked. He grinned.

"Yes. Of course."

...

I woke up the next morning to the sound of running water. I got up and checked the time. According to my ticket, I leave in the afternoon. It's already nine o'clock. I better get ready.

Luke walked out of the shower, his hair wet and a towel hung dangerously low on his hips. I sat up and stretched. I noticed that I was still naked so I grabbed my shirt that was lying on the floor. I proceeded to the bathroom and took a long shower. I freshened up and brushed my teeth. After that, I walked out of the bathroom and got dressed.

"Hey, Annabeth," Luke called from in front of my computer. As I stretched to get a new bag from the top shelf, I answered him, " What ?"

He grinned. " I bought a ticket to New York !"

I almost toppled over with the bag. I grunted and set the bag on my bed. My old suitcase was at Arachne's lair. They would do the laundry. Being a thief, I have a lot of clothes. I packed them into my bag and zipped it up.

" When did you buy the ticket ? " I asked, going into the bathroom for my toothbrush and soap.

" When you were in the bathroom. Anyway, the fastest flight I could get will be leaving tomorrow." I sighed.

" Lucky you..." I mumbled, stuffing the stuff into the front pocket of my bag. My ticket was for first class. Arachne spent some big bucks there. I got ready and decided that I would go on this mission as myself.I put in a few gadgets and weapons and was ready to go.

...

I groaned as the line moved a few feet. I had been waiting at the airport for about half an hour and adding this up, it felt like forever. All the attendants needed to do is check our tickets and direct us to our seats. Usually, the first class people got the special treatment. But apparently, it's either they want to be fair or they're just damn stupid.

"First class to the front." Finally ! I walked out of the line, my ticket and passport in hand. Suddenly, I collided with another passenger. Both our tickets were knocked out of our hands. I sighed as I bent down to take the passport and ticket of the stranger.

My hand accidentally flipped open the first page. There on the top in fine black printing was the name, Perseus Jackson. I was going on a flight with him ? This has got to be the worst day ever. I quickly shut the small book and grabbed his ticket. Then I stood up.

I handed his things the same time he handed mine. Our hands touched and I felt small electric shocks go up my arm and down my spine. I shivered as I dared myself to look up. I've encountered him a few times before on missions. But I was so in a hurry that I didn't take note of his facial features. I've seen his photographs on newspapers but they didn't do him justice. Ironic huh ? I'm the criminal and I talk about being fair.

His eyes were the perfect sea green colour as if the ocean has been placed there. He had shaggy unruly hair as if he had just woken up and that made him really sexy. And those lips...

"Percy," I almost jumped when I heard that feminine voice. I glanced and saw Rachel, looking at Percy. Her hand was on his shoulder. She was patting him on the shoulder, trying to break his daze. I took this moment to walk away, past them.

I handed my ticket to the steward. He kept looking at me as he examined my ticket and when he leaded me in, he put his hand on my lower back. I gently pushed his hand away when we arrived at our seat. He gave me a flirty wink but I ignored it completely.

First class was definitely fancy. The food was more fresh and delicious. The attention we get is better. Not to mention that the seats are soft and plush. There were only a few people in first class, so I had the whole right row to myself. My seat was the window seat. I tucked my handbag at my side and looked out. I could never get out the happy feeling when you're soaring through the skies. I sat in my seat and took one of the magazines they had here in first class.

As I was flipping the pages, I felt as if a pair of eyes were watching me from behind. I looked through the corner of my eye to see Percy. He was watching me. At least, I think it was me. I closed the magazine and buckled my seat belt just like what the captain said. We got ready for take off.

"Ladies and Gents, this is your captain speaking. We will be arriving in New York tomorrow, some time in the evening. We hope that you will enjoy your flight with us. Please do not hesitate to ask anything from the steward and stewardess.

Dinner was served by that weird guy again. As he set down my plate, he winked at me and his gaze lingered over my chest area for a bit. I took my fork and stabbed it into the piece of chicken. I ate it. The guy walked away and came back with drink. He hand brushed my arm and I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempt to flirt with me.

After I finished eating, I took out a small notepad from my bag and tore a small piece of it. Then I took out my pen and scribbled, 'Nice try but I've seen better.' on it. Then, when he came round again to take my plate, I gave him a smile and slipped the paper into his hand.

His face lit up, thinking that I had given him my phone number. I smirked at the thought of him reading it and realizing that his fantasy would never come true. I took the small blanket beside me and covered myself as the place dimmed. I looked out the window to see a few clouds here and there. I continued to watch them as I fell asleep.

...

We were arriving in a matter of minutes. I shifted anxiously in my seat. The captain announced that we were landing. Any minute now. "Thank you for flying with Zeus Airlines. We hope you join us again.' Finally.

I got out of my seat and stretched. Then, I grabbed my bag as the stewards and stewardesses opened the door. I smiled to each of them as I got out. The breeze hit me right in the face and I smiled, inhaling the air. I walked down and headed to the building.

All I had to do was wait for my bag. I was one of the earliest there, courtesy of first class. I waited patiently as my grey bag passed in front of me. I grabbed it and pushed a button, the handle popped out. I held on to it and pulled. The rollers made a few noises here and there as I walked out of the airport.

As I waited to hail a cab, I caught sight of Percy and Rachel talking to another woman, one with brown hair and blue eyes. Suddenly, she hugged Percy and he hugged her back. Rachel just stood there like a doll, smiling. The cab honked and I was dragged back here. I put my bag in the bonnet and stepped in.

The cab stopped in front of the hotel, Kent Hotel **. I walked right in with my suitcase and then checked in. The counter guy gave me a key and the bellboy took my bag for me. We went up to the third floor. My room was the number 254. I opened the door and he put my bag in. I thanked and stepped in.

The room was very luxurious. There was a television, a kitchen, a bathroom and bed. Then, there was a balcony. The room was decorated in pastel colours, soothing to the eye. I quickly changed and laid down on my bed, flipping through the channels.

I wasn't very hungry when I flipped to the food channels. Suddenly, I flipped at a channel with an interview about Percy Jackson. He was talking about a robbery I had done. What was it about him that I found so interesting ? The need to take me down ? The spirit so zealous to hunt me and put me in jail ? Well, that's the same thing.

But there is something about him.

I closed the television and fell asleep. My thoughts centering on him. All that I know is...

I can't fall in love with him and vice versa.

* * *

*Updated 13/7/2012

A/N : Sorry that I'm not updating my other stories. I spent some time deleting the stories that were temporary and this has been in my files for quite some time. So I edited it. Don't worry, I'll update my other stories soon.

This is my first attempt to write a story in a more mature thinking way.

Hope you like it. Review ! Story alert and faves. Thanks.

xoxoxo Amy's Mischievous Owl


	2. Perseus I

Disclaimer :

Rick Riordan owns them. That's just my problem.

* * *

~&~ Stole My Heart ~&~

| PJO | Percabeth |

| Annabeth Chase | Percy Jackson |

* * *

^ Perseus ^

* * *

I groaned when Rachel reported back to me. She didn't have an ounce of good news. We were called a few minutes ago to a crime scene in France. What a coincidence, we were already in France. So, we checked up at the museum. Since it was Rachel's first job, I let her examine the scene. She just reported that she got nothing. I better check just in case. Besides, she's a newbie.

I grabbed a few things and examined every perimeter of the room. I came with the same results : nothing. I felt like smashing something. How does she always get away ? I'm one of the best. I even brought down Kronos. Kronos was a very dangerous criminal. He was planning to wipe out the entire Eastern population with some kind of bomb. At first, the mission was assigned to some kid named Jason Grace.

Jason Grace is my rival. He was a blonde with electrifying blue eyes, like his sister, Thalia. They're my cousins. They both entered the force the same time with me. After a few years, Thalia dropped out and joined a minor organisation, Hunters of Artemis. Since our dads are always rivaling with each other, it runs in the family. Jason did plan to go on the case but he got a last minute call to capture Krios. So, Jason had to pick between two. And he picked Krios, thinking he was a bigger threat. But he thought wrong. Then, I was assigned.

So, how hard could this Sneaky Owl be ? I mean, she's just a girl. A girl who somehow leaves no trace of her appearance. Her name suits her; Sneaky Owl. From what I saw a few times, she was slim and athletic. She was very agile and fast . Then, I couldn't really see her face. All I know was that she was kind of tanned and had blonde hair. But one of her traits that I couldn't forget was her eyes. How could they be that beautiful. There's something about her that drives me crazy and makes me want her. The want is divided into a few categories.

One, the want to expose her. Make her feel vulnerable and show the world that she's not all that.

Two, the want to lock her up. See her finally put into her place.

Three, the want to know about her. To find out how she really is. Is she really that thief or is she something more?

And last, the want to have her. Make her mine. The pure unadulterated lust which I controlled for so long. I want to see her writhing under me, begging and asking for forgiveness for all the deeds she did.

Dang, that girl has me nuts.

"Percy, would you like to elaborate about the crime scene ?" asked a reporter with a French accent. She held out a microphone in front of me. I had been warding of paparazzi. I didn't want to comment but I felt like I had to threaten Sneaky Owl if she ever read this.

"All we know is that we'll be waiting for her at the New York exhibition." I said before stalking away. I was kind of depressed. I needed to find out who she was. And fast.

...

Before you know it, I was already back in California, filing the latest reports. Normally I'd have Rachel do it but I figured that she needed a break. I had told my mentor, or Chiron what had happened, in front of the whole organisation. Including Jason who was smiling smugly, happy I failed. I pieced my thoughts as I tapped my pen, Anaklusmos, on my table. I heard someone knock.

"Percy, wanna go clubbing ?" asked Rachel, standing at the doorway to my office. I smiled at her politely but shook my head. She frowned and walked in. "But why ? You rarely get to have any fun and we're leaving tomorrow. So, come on." She begged and wrapped her arms around me from behind. I gently pried them away.

"No offence, Rach, but please lay off the alcohol. It's not good for the detective brain. And besides, I have some paperwork to do." I gestured to the stacks of paper piled on my desk. She pouted but walked out. I continued my work but someone else knocked. It was Jason. I hid my scowl, looking at him. Without an invitation, he walked in and sat down in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"What do you want, Grace ? " I asked, an annoyed look etched on my face. He smirked and pushed back his chair, putting his feet on my desk and his hands behind his head.

"Well, Jackson, I'm pleased to say that I will be joining you on this mission," he said, dropping the bomb on me. I raised a eyebrow at him.

"Says who ?" I asked in disbelief. He sighed, happily.

"Chiron did." He answered. When I didn't say anything, he elaborated."He thought that you needed some help. And who else is awesome other than, The Jason Grace. Oh by the way, I'll be going on the same flight as you tomorrow but I'll be in economy class. Laying a low profile, ya know. Unlike you."

I slammed my fist on my table, holding my anger. "Are you trying to gloat, Grace ?" He put down his feet and looked at me.

"What if I am ?" He challenged, leaning.

"It's unbecoming." I said, dully. "Besides, _I _will be the one to catch her. Not _you_." He chuckled.

"I wish I could say that but we never know what could happen." He said, standing up and walking out of the door. I sighed and ran my hand down my face. Screw Paperwork. I'll do it after I come back from NY. I walked over to the cooler and poured myself some water. I calmed a bit.

...

I finished packing so I called my mother to tell her how I was. She sometimes worries about me, claiming that I'm fighting crime and that I'm gonna get hurt. I often call her before I go on that mission. Not to ask for permission, just to check on how she feels. After the second dial, someone picked up.

"Hello ?" I smiled, hearing my father's voice.

"Hey dad, can you put mom on. It's me, Percy." I said. I heard some shouts and some muffled sounds, most probably my dad calling my mum to get to the phone and my mother holding it in her two small hands.

"Percy ?" asked a voice, full of worry. I felt the guilt bubble up inside me. I never wondered about how many sleepless nights she might have had, worrying about me. She should lessen up and relax a bit. But, she's a mother. That's like impossible.

"Yeah, mom. It's me." I said. Then, she unleashed everything.

"Oh my god. I'm so glad you are safe. How are you ? Do you have any cuts ? Are you coming home anytime soon ? Will you stop trying to fight crime ? " I had memorized all of her questions and I bet she knew my answers.

"I'm fine mom. No, I'm not scratched even a bit. I might because we have this new mission in New York but I'm staying at a hotel. And no, I would not stop." I heard a sigh.

"Why aren't you staying with us ?" My mom asked, full of hurt. I ran a hand through my hair. I do not want to hurt my mother's feelings.

"I don't want you to get hurt by being so close to me." I said.

"Okay but you have to visit me and I am going to pick you up." She gave in. I gave her our flight schedule and the call ended. I tossed my phone on the table and dived into my bed, extremely tired.

...

I cracked my knuckles and sighed as the line moved about only an inch. I was getting sore from standing for a long time. I had been waiting and I am still waiting. Why do these damn stewards have to be so fair ? I blinked a few times and yawned. I am getting tired because I didn't get much of sleep because I worried so much.

"First class to the front." Finally. I walked out of the line, Rachel trailing behind me. I passed Jason and gave him a victory smirk. Then, I bumped into someone. Our stuff fell out of our hands. I almost fell down. I got on one knee and grabbed her passport and ticket. I heard a snicker and turned around.

Jason was trying to hold in his laughter. I groaned and turned to the girl in front of me. As we exchanged things, our hands touched. I felt small electric sparks. I looked at the beauty in front of me. She was a blonde. Her skin was tanned to perfection. She was a bit shorter than me but I could still kiss her if I leaned down a bit. She had high cheekbones and plump lips. But what really caught me were her eyes. They were similar to...

"Percy," I heard Rachel call my name, patting me. I was brought back to the airport. The girl instantly spun around and walked to the front. I felt Rachel grab my hand and drag me there. I saw the steward flirting with the blonde. For some reason, I felt angered by this.

I didn't notice the stewardess trying to flirt with me as she led me in. She sent us to our seats. For the whole time, I was watching the blonde. For about a few times, the steward kept trying to flirt with her. At about dinner, she finally got the hint and gave him a small paper. Probably one with her number on it. I was grumpy as I munched on the food. The steward passed us and as he did, he opened the paper. His happy face turned grim.

Unconsciously, I smirked for some unknown reason.

At night, I prayed that I would stay calm. I was kind of afraid being in the air. I just don't know why.

...

"Thank you for flying with Zeus Airlines. We hope you join us again." I sighed happily as we landed. The terror was over. When it landed, I took out the small briefcase I had and walked out of the aeroplane. Rachel followed behind me, with her handbag. We both went to take our bags. Then, we stood outside, waiting for my mother. I saw Jason pass and he waved to me as he stepped into a cab.

"Percy !" I turned to see my mother. She walked towards me and smiled. I smiled, looking at her. She led us back to the car without another word. She was exactly how I saw her the last time. But, there were dark circles under her eyes. The guilt briefly flickered inside of me. But she was happy.

"I can't believe you are here !" She said, happily. Her gaze flickered to Rachel. "Is this Rachel Elizabeth Dare ? Wow, she's pretty." I heard a faint voice in my head, saying that my mom was faking her happiness about Rachel. I wonder why. My mum hugged me suddenly and I hugged her back. We finally put our bags in the bonnet and she drove us to our hotel.

Again, I was completely oblivious to the fact that the girl at the counter was trying to flirt with me. I was too busy admiring the decorations. They were sea themed. Probably because of their name; Sea Gem. I like it very much. A bellboy brought my bags to my room which was near Rachel's. We said our goodbyes in the lift and I walked into my room.

It was marvelous. There was this trident on the wall, above the bed. The kitchen was blue coloured. There was a balcony. The television was in a cabinet which had knobs shaped as seashells. The bathroom was cool too. I changed and jumped into bed. It was warm and cozy.

I immediately fell asleep. In my dream, it showed that the blonde girl and Sneaky Owl were the same people. Aha, a dream is so funny. Dreams collect small scraps from your day and combine them, creating funny motion picture movies.

Dreams are just dreams, right ?

* * *

*Updated 16/7/2012

A/N :

There is the second chapter. Do you like Jason ? Or Percy ? Or even Rachel ?

xoxoxo Amy's Mischievous Owl


	3. Annabeth II

Disclaimer :

Rick Riordan owns them. That's it.

* * *

~&~ Stole My Heart ~&~

| PJO | Percabeth |

| Annabeth Chase | Percy Jackson |

* * *

^Annabeth^

* * *

_Wake up in the morning, feeling like P. Diddy_

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock going off. Well, sort of an alarm clock. It was basically an alarm clock with a built in radio and it was playing Ke$ha. Yawning, I got out of bed and stretched. I ruffled my hair a bit and took a shower. Then, I wore some casual clothes and flipped on the television. I decided that I would go out for breakfast. The television had nothing interesting. I grabbed some money, my bag and headed out of the door.

I spotted a local Starbucks nearby and headed in its direction. After buying a latte and some croissants, I sat down at a table to eat. I was half through my second croissant when someone decided to join me. He was a young man. Curly hair, childish face and boyish eyes. His smile was kiddie. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Hey, what's a pretty lady like you sitting alone ?" Lame much. I scoffed and rolled my eyes again.

"You know, I've seen much better." I said, quoting what I had given to the steward the other day. The young boy had a look of disappointment. I felt a bit bad.

"Leo ? Leo ?" A young adult entered the scene. She was definitely beautiful but she tried to downsize it by putting on a plain polo shirt, a pair of black pants and sneakers. She had choppy brown hair and blue eyes. The guy in front of me looked in her direction, a scowl on his lips. He turned back to me.

"I'll be back in just a bit." He said, before stalking off. I took this as a chance to escape. I grabbed my latte and my half finished croissant. I stood up slowly and cautiously made my way to the back door, ignoring the employees. I kept my eyes trained on them. They were in a heated argument. Who was that girl ? His girlfriend ? I slipped out the back and made my way to the park nearby.

I sat down on a bench next to an old lady and finished my food. I threw the empty latte cup into the rubbish bin a few feet away. I sighed as I watched the scenery in front of me. The morning was peaceful. There were a few kids playing at the playground. A pair were walking their dog, a Collie. Some kids were even feeding the ducks. I wish I could see this every day.

"My, what a beautiful young girl," I looked to my right at the old lady. Her compliment made me blush and look away. A hand fell on my shoulder. "It's alright sweetheart, what's your name ?"

Without a second thought or any hesitation, I answered, "Annabeth." I knew that giving her my name could get me in danger but hey, I'm going to make one of the biggest robberies in history. Better add that to the pile. The old lady smile, showing her few teeth. But, she still looked sweet and innocent.

"My name is Darcillia. But, you can call me Aunt D." She said, nicely. I smiled in return. She was a kind old lady and I felt guilty. She could die because of me. Even if she just knew my name. I knew that Arachne had a spy wherever she sent me. Maybe that spy is watching me right now. Screw her.

Aunt D suddenly took my hand. I was startled by what she had done and looked at her with wide eyes. She smiled gently at me. "Relax." She said. Somehow, I followed what she said and closed my eyes in pursuit. I felt her trace her fingers on my hand. "Open your eyes."

I opened them. She let go of my hand. " I read your fortune."

I almost scoffed. "You can do that ?" I didn't entirely believe her. I mean, old people were always weird and crazy. She might be included.

"Yes. I've read that your love life will have struggles. You will find love in the most unexpected place." With that, she suddenly stood up and walked away. My eyes followed her. I looked back at my hand and wondered. Is that true ? I stood up to follow Aunt D but when I looked in the direction she went, Aunt D wasn't there. I shook off the shuddering feeling in my body.

Time for me to go to the museum and look around. It was closed. When I arrived, I found a big banner about the 'Gems of Age' exhibition. I looked up and read it.

_Gems Of Age_

_Opening Night_

_VIP only._

Damn. That would be the best time to steal. I can sneak in but I need to know my surroundings and I've never been inside that museum. Other than that, I don't know if there are vents I can use to get away. Besides, where is it actually ? Museum people are actually dumb so that is why they put the real thing out in the open. Makes it easier for me then.

I turned around, there wasn't anything else for me. I returned to my hotel room, disappointed. I needed to come up with a plan. I need one of those VIP passes. Wait, VIPs were rich. And what did rich, young people like to do ? Not golf. That is for the _old _rich people. That's right. They waste their money. How ? Bars !

I gleefully walked over to my bag and searched for my black wig. I looked everywhere in that bag but didn't find it. I must have forgotten to pack it up. Oh no. Did I bring my Cameron wig ? I searched for it too. I slumped onto a chair in defeat. Looks like I'll stay Annabeth. As I searched one last time, I found the MP3 I kept in my handbag. Usually, Arachne would change the tape to something she wanted me to do. I slipped on my earphones and clicked play.

_"I need you to stay for a couple of days after you have that gem. Something spectacular is about to happen"_

That was all on the tape. What is she planning ? I have to obey her. The consequences of my stubbornness are deadly.

...

I woke up around early evening. I quickly got out and took a shower. Wearing a short blue dress, I opened my make up box. I took out my contacts and decided that I'll be a brown eyed blonde for tonight. I wore mascara and a bit of eyeshadow. I took out my brush and make up and added fake features to my face. I took out my fake nose and wore it.

After feeling satisfied with myself, I walked out the door, confident. Now, all I need to do is search for a club. My now brown eyes scanned the area. No such luck. I took out my phone and searched using Google Maps. Oh, here's a popular one called Dionysus. I hailed a cab there.

When I stepped out, the street was busy. Looks like I picked the right time to be here. Dionysus was a pretty big place. It was commercialized because it had the best wines and the wines sometimes were shipped off to local expensive restaurants. I fell into the line and waited for my turn. They didn't really care about age so we got in for an entrance fee of 25 dollars.

The place was really unique. There were chairs and tables and they were in the colour of gold. Grape vines wound around the legs and the pillars. It was really awesome. The songs they played were popular and the dance floor was awesome. There were some guys lounging near the bar and some were watching sluts pole dance. I headed for the bar, the best place to start.

I ordered a martini and waited for the boys to come in. All I had to add was a sexy pose. Done and done. I heard a few footsteps near me.

"Hey,"said a masculine voice. I looked up into electric blue eyes, blonde hair, handsome face and killer smile. Not as killer as Percy though. Why am I thinking of him ? Just, why ?

"Hi," I said, smiling at him. He took the empty seat beside me and ordered his drink.

"So, what's a pretty girl doing here all alone ?" He asked at an attempt to flirt. I almost rolled my eyes.

"You tell me," I said, jokingly. I sipped my drink, looking at him.

"I'm Jason. Jason Grace. You've probably heard of me." He said, smugly. I raised an eyebrow.

"No, I haven't. " Who was this guy exactly ?

"What's your name ?" He asked. I smiled sweetly.

"Georgie." I lied. Well, he didn' t know who I was. It couldn't hurt. Besides, he could be one of the VIPs. I mean, he did brag, right ? I looked over to the dance floor. "Wanna dance ?"

"Sure" I grabbed his hand and we danced to the music. He was a pretty good dancer. But, he kept trying to get into my pants. Well, I'm not even in pants so yeah. After a few songs, I stopped and pretended to look at my phone. "Oh no, it's late." I pretended to be worried.

"Aw, don't go yet." He took my arm and dragged me to a corner.

"Why don't we meet tomorrow night ?" I asked, mission time. I needed to know whether this guy is one of the VIPs.

"I can't," He said, looking glumly."I have to go to the Gems of Age exhibition."

I pretended to be surprised. "Oh my god ! I totally want to go to that exhibition. But I don't have a VIP pass."

"Oh, I have another free pass. Why don't we go together ?" Jackpot !

"That would be awesome." I said, faking happiness. He smiled.

"It's a formal thing so you have to wear a dress. I'll pick you up" He said. My eyes widened.

"No," I said, rather quickly. I played with a strand of my hair." I'll meet you there."

He winked at me. "Mysterious. I like it."

...

I sighed as I tapped my foot, rather impatiently. This guy is really getting on my nerves. I thought he would be the early one. I guess Jason wants to be fashionably late. I looked down at my long black dress. Strapped to my leg was my mask. My dress was designed so that I could unbutton the lower middle and wrap them around my legs for the lower half of my suit. For the top, I it is sleeveless. But, there's an extension under my golden locks.I could pull them up over my upper half and button them into place. See, easy.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Jason. He smiled at me before taking in my appearance. Then he took me by the hand. "You look beautiful."

I unknowingly blushed. "Thanks. You look handsome." We passed the guards and they nodded in respect. I was confused. Why would they do that ? Was Jason so important ?

"Why did they bow ?" I asked him. He grinned.

"I'm a well known detective. I hired them." He said. I raised an eyebrow. Detective ? "I'm on the case to search for Sneaky Owl."

That added my knowledge. Now I got two cops on my tail. The whole place was filled with rich people talking in cliques. In their hands were glasses of champagne. They all seemed to be having a good time, laughing and all. In a few minutes, they'll be screaming. Jason led me around. We passed a room which was guarded by guards, the big buff kind.

"What are they guarding in there ?" I asked Jason. He looked at me, his eyes twinkling.

"The most expensive gem. They keep it in there and will let only a few people see it at a time." He answered. Bingo. My goal. All I have to do is distract him. Jason left me at a corner to go talk to a few friends of his. I know right. Real polite. Before he walked away, I told him that I'd be walking around and go to the toilet.

It was annoying to hear two rich guys brag about who has the most expensive Armani coat. I mean, who cares ? I walked around and searched for a bathroom. I found one and walked in. A few girls walked pass me. I locked the door behind them. I scanned the place and saw a vent. Perfect.

I took off my fake nose and slipped it into my dress pocket. After taking off my contacts, I took my mask and tied it on. My hair was already in a bun. That made my job easier. I buttoned the parts that have to be buttoned. There, I am officially Sneaky Owl. Unlocking the door, I opened the vent and slipped in.

Using my common instincts, I crawled through the vent and made a few turns. So far so good. I came to a small square part of the vent and looked down. Yes, I was right above the room. The door was closed. I took out some powder and sprinkled it to see if there were any lasers. There were none. I took out a small pin and dropped it. No sensors either. I opened the vent and slipped down quietly.

I landed a few feet in front of the gem. I was about to advance to it but I heard something and I froze. Turning my back at the gem, I looked around the room. I slowly walked backwards. The only light there was above the gem. Other than that was total darkness. A few more steps and I would be near the gem.

I accidentally hit something. And hard. I fell down but rolled to my feet. In front of me was a guy in a ninja suit. Is this some kind of joke ? The guy rolled to his feet too and got in a battle stance in front of me.

I couldn't help but ask, "Who are you ?" He made a few hiya sounds.

"I am the Death Ninja." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and I am a monkey's aunt." I put a hand on my hip. "What are you doing here ?"

Now, he rolled his eyes. "It is obvious, right ? I want that gem." He said, pointing to it. I gritted my teeth.

"Excuse me, but I believe it's mine." I said. I looked at him and noticed that he looked from me to the gem and back again.

"And who are you ?" He asked. I almost laughed.

"I am Sneaky Owl. Duh." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"No way..." He muttered. I thought he was really shocked but looks like he was faking it because he lunged for the gem. I was also quick and lunged for it too. We ended bumping into each other and knocking over the gem. It's podium broke and the gem scattered on the floor. An alarm went off. The lights went on and the door flew open.

There stood Percy, Rachel and Jason

* * *

*Updated 25/7/2012

A/N : How will she get out of this ?

xoxoxo Amy's Mischievous Owl


	4. Perseus II

Disclaimer :

Rick Riordan owns them. That's it.

* * *

~&~ Stole My Heart ~&~

| PJO | Percabeth |

| Annabeth Chase | Percy Jackson |

* * *

^Perseus^

* * *

I woke up the next morning. Remembering where I was and why I was here, I got out of bed and took a shower. I'm suppose to meet up with Rachel, Jason and the museum person at a coffee shop down the street. Dressing casually, I dried my hair and took my wallet. Rachel had texted me and told me that she was already at the shop. I walked out of the hotel and looked around.

There were people bustling around, most in work suits. But hey, that's NY for you. I found the coffee shop and stepped in. When I pushed the door, a bell rang and the people at the counter turned their heads, to look at me. Seeing that I was just another customer, they went back to their jobs. I surveyed the area and saw them sitting at a table in the corner.

As I approached them, their heads whipped towards me. Rachel was sitting alone and Jason was sitting with the museum person. The museum person, a she, stood up and held out her hand.

"I'm Reyna Romania, nice to meet you." I shook her hand and smiled at her. I didn't need to introduce myself because she probably already knew who I was. I sat down and ordered a coffee and some pancakes. Jason snickered and looked at me as if saying, 'look who came late'. I sent him a look that said, 'no matter how bad you are, I'm worse' and he looked back at his bacon.

"So, what did you plan without me ?" I voiced out. Rachel smiled. My food arrived and I ate them.

"We decided to check out the museum to see the security arrangements."Rachel informed me, taking a sip out of her tea. I nodded in agreement.

"That's good," I said, thoughtfully. "We could find the flaws and fix them." We finished eating and paid. We took a cab and went to the museum. They had put up a few banners here and there and there were cleaners everywhere, dusting and cleaning. When we stepped in, the place was so grand.

"Here is the security room," Reyna said, walking into the room with Jason. I noticed that Jason had put a hand around her waist and his hand was really close to her butt. Clearly Jason doesn't have good taste. After mending things here and there, Reyna smiled and took out a few tickets from her pocket. She handed them to us.

"Here are some tickets for tomorrow night." she handed them out. Jason took two and I gave him a quizzical look. He sent a smile at Reyna. She smiled back.

"I'm taking an extra for any girl I meet at a bar tonight." From a happy expression, her eyes dulled but the smile never left her face. I should have known that Jason would be playing her.

"Super," She said with fake enthusiasm. "It is formal so you have to wear tuxes and dresses." I groaned internally. Reyna dismissed us and I decided that I want to visit my parents. Maybe there's a tux I could borrow from them.

Getting on another cab, I sighed and closed my eyes. I'm tired as hell because a certain thief didn't make my sleep any easier. I kept having dreams about her and I'm starting to think that it is an unhealthy obsession. We stopped and I looked out at their apartment. I paid the cab driver and got out.

I got to their floor and ringed the bell. I heard a couple of clanks and a faint 'Hold on !'. Then, there were a few jingled and finally the door opened. My mom's eyes widened when she saw me. She threw the door wide open and engulfed me in a hug. I smiled and hugged her back. She was still in her pyjamas and I saw my father, Poseidon sitting in front of the television. He noticed me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Hey mom," I said as she let go. She dragged me inside and closed the door." I just came to check in and all."

"I'm glad," My mother admitted, going to the kitchen for something. A grin surfaced when I saw that she made my favourite blue cookies. She smiled and gave me the jar. I instantly opened it and took a bite, enjoying the taste. Mom sat down next to my dad and he put an arm around her. I smiled at the scene.

"Percy," My dad's voice broke my thoughts. "When are you going to settle down ?"I frowned.

"Dad," I said, cautiously. " My career is lifting off. I think I'll settle down a few years later if not more." My dad frowned.

"Son, I don't want you to forget your life and happiness. Try to worry for other things than that thief. Like your mother, for instance." Mother responded with an indignant 'hey' and I chuckled.

"Yeah. Um.. Mom, I need a tux for tomorrow. Do you have one ?" I asked. My mom got up and ran to her room. She walked back in a few minutes later with a deep blue tux. It was so awesome looking. She smiled and handed it to me.

"It was your father's. I suppose you'll be wearing this. I bet you'll look as equally handsome in it." She said, smiling at me. Dad flipped through a few other channels and we made small talk. I ate dinner with them and we would remember the time when I made a small catapult and put mash potato in the sling. I had accidentally lost my grip on the sling and the mash potato flew across the room and hit a painting on the wall. Soon, it was time for me to go. Mom put a cover on the tux so that it didn't get dirty and I said goodbye.

At the hotel, I put the tux into the closet and got ready for bed. I just hoped that Sneaky Owl won't disturb my dreams.

...

Brushing the tux, I looked around. The room was packed with snobby rich people. I had about a few girls flirt with me. Rachel was off in the corner, talking to some guy she met and Jason was no where to be seen. The doors opened and he stepped in with a young blonde.

Probably another slut he found at the bar.

She had pretty curls, her nose was slightly upturned and her brown eyes were dazzling. But she isn't my type. I preferred blonde girl with grey eyes. Part of me hoped that Sneaky Owl wouldn't turn up and half of me wished she did. After a few minutes, Jason ditched the blonde and he waltzed up to me. He had on that grin I hated.

"Jackson, where's your date ?" He asked, smirking. I groaned internally.

"Grace, we're on a mission !" I said, reminding him and myself. He shook his head.

"Come on, we can have a little fun." He said, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Like the blonde you brought in ?" I asked. He smirked.

"Her name's Georgie. She's pretty awesome." He stressed the word 'awesome'. I rolled my eyes. We were about to start bickering but Rachel sauntered over. She sighed as she saw us.

"When will you guys ever stop ?" She asked. We both huffed.

"It's hard considering that he's a total braggart." I said, pointing to Jason. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah ? Well at least I can get my job done. I'm not Mr-I-Need-The-Awesome-Jason-To-Accomplish**-**A-Mission Jackson." I gritted my teeth. What is wrong with this guy ?

I was about to say a comeback but we heard noises from the room where we placed the most expensive gem ever. Reyna would be fired if it got lost. The three of us ran to the room and I kicked the door open. The guards that were supposed to be outside weren't there and I cursed them. When I looked inside, I saw Sneaky Owl with... a ninja ?

"Looks like Halloween came early." Rachel said. I rolled my eyes. Now is not the time for stupid comments. Sneaky Owl narrowed her beautiful grey eyes and smacked the ninja on the arm.

"Tell it to this guy." She said, angrily. The kid turned around and pointed a finger at her.

"If you weren't here, I would have gotten away with the theft." He said. Sneaky Owl pushed his finger away and tapped his forehead.

"Uh, a bit of reminder here. _You_ were the one that got into _my _way. I'm suppose to be untraceable and unnoticeable. But news flash, the last part didn't happen. Wanna know why ? You happened." She retorted. I raised an eyebrow. This was like watching a sitcom. The ninja tapped his foot.

"I'm suppose to steal it. You have it all wrong !"

"No, when you were made, your mother got it all wrong !" Death Ninja took out a pair of nun chucks. I noticed that Rachel had taken out a tranquilizer gun. That was the only weapon the museum people would let us bring. They didn't want us destroying the artifacts.

"Seriously ? Those are so last season."said Sneaky Owl. She looked around and remembered us. A few guards were behind us now. "Since I'm discovered, I'm leaving. " She stopped as if she remembered something. She smiled at Jason.

"Oh, and Jason, thanks for the ticket. Sincerely, You-Were-Stupid-Enough-To-Fall-For-It."

Jason gasped. "Georgie ?"

Sneaky Owl rolled her eyes. "That isn't my real name, doofus. Chao." She was about to escape through the vent but Rachel acted fast and fired. The tranquilizer dart flew through the air and landed on her shoulder. Sneaky Owl closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Then, she quickly took out the dart and look at it.

Her eyes looked at it and she wobbled weakly. She pocketed the dart before losing her conscious. Ninja dude caught her and looked at us. He put something into his pocket before taking out some small balls.

"Well, it was nice but we need to go." He through them at the floor and they exploded. Smoke filled the room and when it cleared, the two were gone. That's not the only thing...

The gem is missing too.

* * *

*Updated 3/8/2012

A/N :

Thanks to topyeah19 for an idea. I think I like this chapter. A lot of bickering.

xoxoxo Amy's Mischievous Owl


	5. Annabeth III

Disclaimer :

Rick Riordan owns them. That's it.

* * *

~&~ Stole My Heart ~&~

| PJO | Percabeth |

| Annabeth Chase | Percy Jackson |

* * *

^Annabeth^

* * *

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open. I rubbed my temples as my eyes adjusted to the surrounding area. My head hurts and I realized that I was still in my suit. Weird. Did I black out after stealing the gem yesterday ? I shrugged as I sat up in my bed. Wait, my bed ? This is not my bed ? Or the hotel bed actually. My hand felt the black satin sheets under them. How did I get here ?

The memories yesterday came flashing back. My hand flew to my face. I still had my mask on. I sighed in relief. The redhead dared to shoot me with a tranquilizer. Oh, that's just the least of my problems. I didn't get the gem. All because of a certain ninja.

"Good, you're awake." A voice startled me from my thoughts. I looked over to the doorway to see a man with black hair, tanned skin and black coloured irises. He was in a black polo shirt with a pair of peach khaki pants. His arms were crossed and her was leaning against the door.

" What happened ?" I asked. I was baffled. The guy walked closer.

"You got shot and I took you home." He held out a hand to me. "Hi, I'm Death Ninja. Or, publicly known as Nico Di Angelo " My hand hesitantly reached out and shook his. His skin was quite cold.

"Okay..." I mumbled.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Since I introduced myself, how about you ?"

I frowned. "No way am I doing that."

He smirked and took out a small plastic bag. "Not even for a reward ?" I could see the gem inside it . I needed that. I bit my lip gently. " Come on, us thieves need to sick together..."

I narrowed my eyes. " Fine, I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

Nico pocketed the gem and gave me pointed look. "I would have thought that the master thief would know that a gem isn't worth an introduction." He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"What else do you want to know ?" I asked. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I want to know what you did with all the treasure you stole." He said, eyeing me intently. I cracked my knuckles and sighed. "I gave them to my boss." I answered curtly. What ? It was the truth but only a part of it.

"Who is she ?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I tell you ?" I asked. He grinned.

"Ms. Chase, I haven't been 100 % truthful. I am actually an agent that works for the same person Percy Jackson is working for. So, unless you want to go to jail, you better tell me who your boss is." He said. My eyes widened. Hold up ! How many people were on my case ?

I narrowed my eyes. "You're lying." He let out a humourless laugh.

"Really ? I'm lying ?" He shook his head. "I'm telling the truth. I've been assigned on this case recently and I told my boss not to tell them. My investigation had to be a secret. I used a technique that is so risky : I thought like the villain herself. The risk of this technique is I could get caught and thrown in jail because people tend to think of this technique wrongly. So, to make things brief, tell me who your boss is." He pressured.

I gritted my teeth. "Why should I ? It's not like you could prove that I was Sneaky Owl. Even if you took a photograph of me, they would think that I am just another girl dressing up for Halloween." Again, Nico gave me an amused look.

"Do you know that I am recording this ?" He asked. I cringed. Damn. " I could use this evidence to turn you in. Only my boss knows that I am using this technique."

I sighed. Then, I looked him in the eye. " My boss is Arachne. There, I said it. It's not like you could do anything. I need that gem. Otherwise, my mother is dead."

Nico's expression turned grim. "Arachne is a villain whose file we put away because we couldn't catch her. Your mother is Athena Chase, right ?" I nodded but not liking where this is going. "Sorry to break the news but recent reports have shown that we found a body. The body was beaten up and... raped. After checking the identity with the forensic team, we confirmed that it was your mother."

My eyes began to water. "No !"I thrashed. "You're lying ! She's not dead. Arachne promised she wouldn't lay a finger on her if I got her the gems." I couldn't believe it. I know she disliked me but... Raped ? By who ? One of her children ? My head snapped up. The spy Arachne send so that she could make sure I was doing my job. Surely Nico would have noticed.

"What happened to a guy who follows me ?" I asked. Suddenly, I heard footsteps and in walked the said guy. Nico gave a small smile.

"He's betraying his mother." I shook my head in disbelief. All children of Arachne are faithful to their mother. Impossible. The guy walked closer. I know him. What was his name... Aha, Liam.

"Annabeth, I am sorry about your mother." Liam apologized. I sniffed. Do not cry Annabeth. You'll look weak. " But, when I heard what they did to the body, I was determined to bring my mother down. You don't deserve to be treated like that. You've done all her requests."

Tears flowed down my cheeks. I covered my face with my hands. "I need some time alone." I said. I felt the bed shift.

"We'll be outside. I'll give you a few minutes. There are some clothes in the bathroom. You need to change and then stuff your suit in the bag. We're gonna be meeting Percy and the team who think I am here for vacation."

I could only nod. The door closed and I sniffed.

I am not going to cry. I will be strong for my mother. I will take down Arachne. After a few minutes pep talking myself, I changed and stuffed my clothes away like Nico told me to do. Then, I walked out of the room.

The crib was awesome. There were a lot of funky colours that clash together but it made the place seem so unique. The two men were lounging on the peachy and purple couch and flipping through channels. I cleared my throat and they looked at me.

"I'm ready."

* * *

*Updated 24/8/2012

A/N :

I got inspiration from the recent death of my grandparent.

xoxoxo Amy's Mischievous Owl


	6. Perseus III

Disclaimer :

Rick Riordan owns them. That's it.

* * *

~&~ Stole My Heart ~&~

| PJO | Percabeth |

| Annabeth Chase | Percy Jackson |

* * *

^Perseus^

* * *

"Jason Grace, you are in so much trouble." I stated, grimly. My eyes were narrowed, lips set in a straight, firm line and foot tapping. I could not believe that he was that stupid to be led on by our suspect. Jason had shoved his hands in his pockets and was looking down. " If Chiron found out, you are facing with a lot of consequences."

Jason looked up and narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare !" I smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I would." I said. But somehow, I was feeling really off. I mean, I should feel happy that Jason is getting in trouble. But the thought of him ever laying his hands on Sneaky Owl was too overwhelming. And not the good kind. Did he ever go to that stage with her ? I hope not. Wait, why am I thinking about that ? It's not like I'm obsessed with her or anything. Pshh... No.

"Chiron wants to speak with Jason," Rachel said, walking towards us with a pink iPhone. Jason tugged at his collar and had a grim expression on his face. He took the iPhone and walked away. I ran a hand through my hair and Rachel bit her lower lip. I had a feeling that she was going to ask me something. Three... Two...

"Percy, can I ask you something ?" Aha, I was right. It's some sort of detective intuition. I gave her a 'go ahead' sign. " Why are you so keen on finding out who Sneaky Owl is ? I mean, it's like it's your lifeline or something."

"Sneaky Owl is a thief. Of course I would be hell bent on sending her to jail," I replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, that I know. But, it's like whenever she gets away, you're all 'Damn, the world is ending'. What's up with that ? Plus, you asked me to check the room 10 times as if she might have left a clue for you to pick up. I mean, seriously ? It's like you're so obsessed with her in more ways than one," She ranted on and on.

Please let a distraction come.

My phone rang suddenly and I quickly took it out of my pocket. I swiped the screen lock to answer the call. I walked away from Rachel and thanked my lucky stars for this call.

"Hello ?"

"Hey, Perce. It's Nico," Ah, le annoying cousin. "I'm here in NY for vacation." He is also a detective but hasn't been on any cases recently. At least, I think.

"What is it Nico ?" I asked, urgently.

"What about you and me and the team meet up for old time's sake? There's someone I want you to meet," I rolled my eyes. 'Someone I want you to meet' is a code for 'You should date this girl'. As much as he is family, I desperately want to tell Nico that his matchmaking skills aren't that great. I know that if I say 'no', he'll keep pestering me so I have to agree.

"Fine. When and where ?" I asked. I could imagine Nico doing a fist pump.

"Let's meet up at the new Starbucks place. Tomorrow morning," He answered.

"Okay, I'll be there," I said. The next thing he said shocked me.

"Bring Jason, too."

...

I woke up early in the morning. Last night, I had already told Rachel and Jason that we had to meet up at the new Starbucks branch. Rachel didn't comment anything but Jason asked a lot of questions. If only I could strangle him...

I took a shower and wore my casual clothes. Taking my phone and wallet, I walked out of the door and knocked on Rachel's door. There was a faint, muffled reply of what I think is 'Wait a sec' and Rachel opened the door. Her hair was mussed up and she was only clad in a robe.

"Wait, did you get drunk last night ?" I asked in disbelief. Here we were in a difficult case and all she could do was drink ?

"Uh yeah. Um, excuse me," She ran to the bathroom and I heard her throwing up. She came back soon after. "Why don't you just go first, Percy ? I'll be there." She closed the door and I walked away. I decided that I would jog the way there, seeing as it wasn't that far.

I arrived a few minutes later, only to see Jason sitting in a booth. I scowled but sat down in the booth in front of him. He mirrored my scowl and turned his gaze away. I decided to survey the whole area. There weren't a lot of people but it was still morning. A few minutes later, the door opened and in walked Rachel. She looked okay but judging from the way she was frowning, there were still bits of the hangover.

Rachel slid into the booth and sat beside Jason. She fumbled for her purse in her handbag. She took out some dollar bills and walked away, saying 'It's on me'. She probably wants to make up for her hangover. I just let her walk away. The door opened again and I saw my cousin walk in.

Nico was with his usual dark attire and his hair was a bit longer than the last time I saw him. He held the door for a girl. She had golden hair, tanned skin and an hourglass body. Maybe it's time I take his advice. What am I saying ? I'm on a mission. Rachel came back with 5 cups of coffee. She set them on the table and sat back down next to Jason who had also taken account of Nico and the girl.

They arrived at our table.

"Sup ?" Nico greeted us. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Nico," I said. Rachel said a small hey and Jason nodded his head. Jerk.

Nico seemed to remember something. "Hey guys. Um, meet Annabeth."

"Hey," She said. We greeted her back and I noticed something about her. She had grey eyes. And, she was the girl I saw at the airport. I was about to ask her about this when Nico sprung some surprising information.

"Annabeth is my girlfriend."

* * *

*Updated 9/9/2012

A/N :

OOOO... Shocker...

Tell me what you think.

xoxoxo Amy's Mischievous Owl


	7. Annabeth IV

Disclaimer :

Rick Riordan owns them. That's it.

* * *

~&~ Stole My Heart ~&~

| PJO | Percabeth |

| Annabeth Chase | Percy Jackson |

* * *

^Annabeth^

* * *

We were about a block away from the place of meeting. Liam parted with us here, saying that Arachne will call any minute. I had a suspicion that he was a double crosser but pushed that away because he seemed sincere. But, children of Arachne's have a lot of tricks up his sleeves. For the time being, I should trust him and also keep my eye on him in case he does something suspicious. I can't say the same for Nico, however. He seems like the mysterious guy. Even an old lady on the sidewalk would think that he's a spy. Plus, he seems to know a lot. So, Nico and I continued our journey and when we were about to walk in, Nico grabbed me by the arm. I was alarmed but he whispered in my ear.

"Whatever I do, just go along with it," I nodded and we walked in, Nico holding the door for me.

Since it was morning, the place was quite empty. A waitress was brewing some coffee and making pancakes. Speaking of which, I'm hungry. I didn't eat anything before we came here. The problem is, I am on a mission here. I look around and spotted the detective crew. They had some cups of coffee on the table and I counted about 5, meaning that they bought two for us. At least I have my caffeine to keep me going. I could feel Percy's eyes on me. Not just him, everyone's eyes at the table were on me and Nico. Then again, they probably know Nico, since they work together. So, their eyes were on me. We arrived at their table.

"Sup?" Wow, casual Nico. I never thought of that side on him. His features turned less tense and he had a playful aura. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Nico," He said back. The redhead, Rachel, gave a small hey and Jason gave a little nod. He probably feels bad after getting tricked by Sneaky Owl. What a bummer. Nico was just glancing around and I nudged his foot with mine. Did he just forget me ?

"Hey guys. Um, meet Annabeth," Really ? Just Annabeth ? That's the smoothest you could do, huh ? After greeting them back, I saw a flicker of recognition in Percy's eyes and for a second, I feared that he matched me with Sneaky Owl. He opened his mouth to say something but Nico beat him to it.

"Annabeth is my girlfriend."

I tried not to let a surprised squeak out of me. I had no idea he was going that deep. Remembering Nico's words, I played along. But seriously, can't he have introduced me as someone else ? I maintained my composure and smiled at Nico. My eyes were saying, 'You are so explaining this to me later' but my smile said, 'Yes, dear'. Nico sent me a look that said, 'More convincing please' and I took his hand and intertwined our fingers. Percy immediately closed his mouth and cleared his throat. He ran a hand through his hair and took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm gonna buy some food," Nico said suddenly. He got out of my grip. I yanked his hand in mine again and looked into his black orbs.

"And I'm coming with you," I stated, my eyes fierce. Nico forced a smile and nodded. I looked back to the group. Jason was playing Tetris on his phone and Rachel was probably texting someone. Percy, however, was staring out of the window. With one last glance, I followed Nico to the counter and stood by him. The waiter took our order and went to make them. I turned to Nico.

"Why didn't you warn me about this ?" I asked, in hushed whispers. Nico tugged at his collar nervously.

"I did. I told you to play along with whatever I do," He responded. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"This wasn't the type of thing I expected when you told me that," I said, my hands gesturing frantically. Nico scratched the back of his neck. I added, " Why didn't you introduce me as your sister or your cousin or even, your friend ?"

Nico groaned. " Percy is my cousin. He remembers all of his cousins and knows all of my sisters. If I told him you were a friend, he'll think that I wanted to meet him here to hook him up with some other dumb blonde," he explained. I tilted my head at the word 'dumb'. Frowning, I stepped on his foot before turning around and walking back to our booth. Once I was there, I had no other choice than to sit next to Percy. He seemed quite startled when I sat next to him and then he just continued to stare at the window.

"Oh man, my make up's ruined !" Rachel exclaimed, looking at her phone's screen. I analyzed her face and found that there was nothing wrong with her. She got up to go to the bathroom. Jason got up too.

"I'm going to go buy a newspaper at the local groceries store," He slid out of the booth and walked away. I found nothing interesting so I gazed out of the window, like Percy did. I saw two little kids, hiding behind a bench. One boy and one girl. The boy said something to the girl and she nodded. They walked over to a nice lady selling some hotdogs. The lady had set out some already prepared ones on the top of her table. The girl walked up to the lady while the boy hid behind some bushes. The girl made small talk with the lady while the boy sneakily took two wrapped hotdogs and ran for it. The girl finished her conversation and made a run for it, leaving the lady very confused.

"Oh my God !" I exclaimed, finding the situation very funny. Percy looked at me, in confusion. I elaborated, " A little boy and a little girl just stole from that hotdog vendor. Not just that, they used the distract and take tactic. It's like the simplest stealing tactic in all of history. Either they added a few modifications or that hotdog lady is dumb."

Percy raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised. " You know about stealing tactics ?"  
I nodded. "I know every single one." I realized what I just said and quickly added, "Got a lot from Nico."

"Oh," He said. "What else did Nico tell you ?" I grinned. Payback time.

"Well, he told me a lot. He even said that I could be a spy if I wanted to," I said, smugly. Not entirely true but who cares ? Percy frowned.

" A lot ? Wow, you two are... intimate," He said that word as if it was poison.

"I guess..." I said, slowly as Jason came back with a newspaper in hand and I wondered whether or not Rachel had drowned in the toilet seat. Nico came back with our food and he sat down next to me. I had to scoot over closer to Percy just to make room for him. Percy didn't look uncomfortable at all. I ate the food that Nico bought me and we sat there in silence. My gaze wondered to the front page of the newspaper. It had my cover name on it. My cover same was crossed over and the word 'Death Ninja' was scrawled above it. I read it briefly.

_A new competition ?_

_Even in the thievery world there is competition. Apparently, Sneaky Owl has a newbie as one. She appeared last night to steal one of the gems from the exhibition. Detective Rachel assumed that the newbie had appeared soon after, interfering with the world's top thief's plans. "We doubt they were partners, considering the way they quarreled," Rachel said, when asked about this. For more new, turn to page 2._

__I frowned. This is getting out of hand. Everyone knows of this now. If Arachne did know, I'll be screwed. What about Luke ? What would he think ? He'll probably doubt that I let some newbie try to conquer this. All I have to do is find out what Nico is planning and make some of my plans on the way. That would be hard considering I have Percy on my back and he is really thorough. I might slip up. Well, I haven't exactly for now but who knows when I might. Then, there's the Nico problem.

Oh my God.

Do I have to kiss him ?

* * *

*Updated 21/9/2012

A/N :

So, any thoughts ?

To all Directioners, One Direction's Live While We're Young is already on Youtube. It's a great song !

xoxoxo Amy's Mischievous Owl


	8. Perseus IV

Disclaimer :

Rick Riordan owns them. That's it.

* * *

~&~ Stole My Heart ~&~

| PJO | Percabeth |

| Annabeth Chase | Percy Jackson |

* * *

^Perseus^

* * *

Honestly, when Nico said that Annabeth was his girlfriend, my heart sank. Then, I found out that Nico may or may not have told her that he was working for a top secret agency. That will put us in jeopardy. Who knows if Annabeth hacks into our system using Nico's identity. Besides, who would tell their girlfriend all about spy stuff and be able to lie about it. They must have been far off in their relationship for Nico to open up to her. Who knows, maybe Nico is planning to propose to her.

Hiding my jealousy, I paid attention to the paper Jason was holding. The front page was all about my failure. I desperately wanted to grab the paper and throw it away. After Nico ate and Rachel returned, we all decided to go to the park. When we arrived, there were a lot of red ribbons and birthday decorations. I realized that it must have been someone's birthday. The picnic table was set up with cake and food. The kid must be Chinese because when we passed, there was an old woman, offering us fortune cookies.

Being nice, we all took one each. I cracked the cookie and stuffed it in my mouth. Honestly, I only want to eat the cookie and throw away the paper in it. But, I somehow felt drawn to read it. I unfolded the paper and I read my so called 'fortune'.

_Those who you see are not who they are _

Okay, what was that suppose to mean ? Scoffing slightly, I stuffed it in my pocket. My gaze turned to Annabeth and I saw that her face paled ever so slightly while she was reading the paper. She quickly shoved the paper in her pocket and exhaled slowly. She must have felt my eyes on her because she looked up and turned away when she saw me. Nico came up behind her and put an arm around her, giving an assuring smile. She smiled back although it looked force.

We passed an ice cream man and Nico bought us some ice cream. We decided to sit down at a nearby table. Unfortunately, it only had four seats. So, Annabeth had to sit in Nico's lap. We were all eating our ice cream, silently when Annabeth broke the silence.

"When I was young, I always wanted my mom to go here with me. Unfortunately, she couldn't because of some complications," Annabeth said, staring at the table and licking her ice cream.

"What kind of complications ?", asked Rachel although her expression said that she couldn't care.

"She passed away recently," Annabeth looked up. "I don't even know why I'm telling this to you guys."

Nico leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder. "It's okay, Annabeth." He assured her. I felt a pang of jealousy. Annabeth gasped.

"Nico, you got ice cream on my shoulder," She exclaimed, standing up. She wiped the remaining ice cream off and frowned at the stain. Nico only chuckled. Annabeth glared at him and wiped a trace of ice cream on his cheek. Nico pouted.

"Oh, it's on !" He stood up. Annabeth held up a finger.

"You can't hit a girl !" She warned him.

"I wasn't gonna hit you. I was gonna dab you with ice cream," Nico said. Annabeth's eyes widened and she pushed Nico's hand, the one holding the ice cream, away. She flicked his wrist and the ice cream fell onto the ground. Annabeth tried to dab Nico with her ice cream but he pinned her hands to her side, causing the ice cream to also fall on the ground.

Nico wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, twirling her around. Annabeth's laughter could be heard throughout the park. Nico finally noticed us and set her down, clearing his throat. Annabeth stopped laughing but kept smiling. Rachel had a slight smile on her lips and Jason had an amused expression. Annabeth hugged her body and Nico did something I thought he would never do.

Apart from looking at a girl with adoration (which he rarely does and in my case, I think it was adoration), he took off his black jacket (a jacket which he always wears) and draped it around her shoulders. I know, what is so weird about that ? Well, since we were kids, Nico never lets anyone wear or even touch his jacket. When it was all worn out, his mother had to buy him a new one or else he would break all the plates.

Now, he has draped his beloved jacket over his girlfriend's shoulder. He must really love her. Suddenly, I remembered the fortune cookie. Maybe this was the situation, Nico, whom I have been friends with since birth, has a soft side. After finishing our ice creams, we decided to continue our walk, Nico and I conversing about old times with Jason or Rachel butting in for details. Annabeth kept quiet on the whole way.

Nico put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "What's wrong?"

Annabeth shrugged, clutching Nico's jacket over her shoulders. "I don't know. I feel like something could go wrong at any minute."

"It's probably nothing," Jason muttered, looking at his phone. His eyes widened and he muttered a 'crap'. We all looked at him.

"My 'Paparazzi' App says that some reporters are in the park," He informed us. I raised an eyebrow.

"You have an app for detecting paparazzi ?" I asked. He nodded and then ushered us forward.

"We need to get out of here. They'll ask us questions and then the part about me being an idiot for inviting the thief to the exhibition might come out," He said. Figures, he's doing this for himself and I bet he doesn't want any one of us to spill. Besides, even we hated the paparazzi and I didn't feel like answering some 'Sneaky Owl' related questions. We ran through the park and eventually got separated at a fork in the road. I got stuck with the lovebirds.

We stopped behind a tree and heard footsteps and chattering. One of them said, "I think they went here !".

"Okay, what do we do ?" Annabeth asked, mildly panicked. My eyes searched the place for a hiding spot. There were couples scattered here and there, cuddling and kissing and doing all the lovey dovey stuff. There was nothing but bushes and trees as hiding places.

Suddenly, Nico pushed Annabeth against the tree. I was about to ask him about what was he doing but he suddenly kissed Annabeth. She was stunned but I think she responded. I heard the footsteps and the clicking of cameras come closer. So, I went with a plan. I dived into one of the bushes and stayed still.

* * *

*Updated 29/9/2012

A/N :

Dang, he kissed her. Review for your thoughts ?

Is the fortune cookie referring to Nico ? Or is it Annabeth ?

What will be Percy's reaction.

xoxoxo Amy's Mischievous Owl


	9. Annabeth V

Disclaimer :

Rick Riordan owns them. That's it.

* * *

~&~ Stole My Heart ~&~

| PJO | Percabeth |

| Annabeth Chase | Percy Jackson |

* * *

^Annabeth^

* * *

The feeling Nico's lips on mine was weird. It was good but weird. And this is coming from a girl who has been kissed a lot. As soon as we heard the footsteps fade away, Nico pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. I released the breath I was holding, completely fazed by his dark obsidian eyes. Our breaths mingled and Nico stepped back away from me. I opened my mouth to say something but someone interrupted me.

"Yeah, leave your buddy helpless. What great friends," I looked down to see Percy, flat on the forest floor. Nico grabbed Percy's arm and hauled him up. He coughed and removed dirt from his clothes and pants. Nico gave me a playful smile as Percy complained about 'unhelpful' cousins. Pretty soon, Nico started laughing on the part where Percy said that Nico was annoying and obnoxious.

Suddenly, I noticed something crawl on Percy's elbow. It was black and hairy with eight legs. A spider. I let out a scream when I saw it. Nico was immediately worried and he held on to me as I tried to run away.

"What is it ?" He asked. I raised a shaky finger and pointed to Percy's arm.

"A spider. Get rid of it !" I said, clutching onto Nico's hand. I might have bruised him a bit. Nico flicked the spider off of Percy's arm and he turned to me.

"You're afraid of spiders ?" He asked. Percy stared at us, confused. Oh no.

"Yeah," I acted nonchalant. " Don't you remember ? I told you about it when we were on our second date at the beach." Nico caught on, thankfully.

"Oh yeah ! How could I forget ?" He said, laughing slightly. Percy frowned as we suddenly quietened down and stared into each others' eyes. I don't know why but that kiss changed everything. For the better and the worst.

"Excuse me," Percy interrupted us and I sort of thanked him in my head for that. "If we could tone down the PDA, it would be much helpful." He sounded jealous. Ignoring that, we all walked back down the park. "I'm texting the others and telling them to meet me back at the hotel," Percy said, looking at his phone. His fingers nimbly tapped on the surface. "I'll see you guys later."

We said our goodbyes and Nico and I made our way to his place. We both plopped down on the couch as soon as we entered the place. Liam wasn't here, apparently. All because of the kiss earlier, there was uncomfortable tension in the air. I played with my fingers before Nico chose to break the silence.

"So, what did you think of my 'beloved' cousin ?" He asked, putting more sarcasm on the word 'beloved'. I smiled at his humour.

"Well, he's a bad ass," I answered, briefly. Nico smiled and shook his head. He reached down and grasped my hands in his. We were now sitting in a position where we faced each other. I felt fluttery inside but only for a second. Nico stared at me with his eyes.

"That's Detective- slash- Inspector Perseus Jackson, your talking about. What about Percy Jackson ?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"I don't know. It's hard to act normal around a guy who is practically hunting you down and can't wait to send you to jail. It was weird not seeing him run around, calling for back up because he spotted his target," I answered him sincerely.

"See, that's good. In a way," Nico said. Silence soon settled over us once again. I noticed that he didn't let go of my hands yet.

"Nico, that kiss didn't mean anything, right ?" I asked for confirmation. "We were just acting the part, right ?"

Nico hastily looked away. "Yeah, we were just acting. " My eyebrows furrowed as I made sense of his demeanor.

"Nico," I addressed him, cautiously. "You're not in love with me, right ?" Nico got up off the couch. His action completely took me by surprise. I felt a bit hurt. I don't know why I should. I mean, I asked him a completely innocent question.

"Why would I be ?" He asked back as he made his way to the kitchen. His tone sounded a little sad. Before I could press on with the matter, Nico asked, "So, what do you want me to whip up for lunch ? Chicken or beef ?" He looked at me from the kitchen, his usual mischievous self was back. I smiled.

"Chicken," I said as I sat on a stool near the kitchen island. Nico worked fast and soon the aroma of the dish he cooked filled the air. My mouth watered as he set up two plates and piled them up. He had cooked fried chicken with friend rice and mixed veggies. We started eating and I relished the fact that our conversation about a previous matter ended just there.

It was so silent that I almost jumped when I heard my phone ring with a new message. I took my phone and noticed that the message was from an unknown number. I opened the message and read it.

_Remember me ?_

I gasped and Nico looked in my direction, concerned. I showed him the text and a question was left unsaid, 'Who sent me the text ?'.

* * *

*Updated 12/11/2012

A/N :

Hello, people. I updated in time right ? Anyway, good news is I have a ton of holiday time. Bad news, I can't spend it updating and I have to study for next year. Even more bad news, Next year I can probably only update once a month because I have a huge exam. But after that, I'm all yours.

A Review for your thoughts ?

xoxoxo Amy's Mischievous Owl


	10. Perseus V

Disclaimer :

Rick Riordan owns them. That's it.

* * *

~&~ Stole My Heart ~&~

| PJO | Percabeth |

| Annabeth Chase | Percy Jackson |

* * *

^Perseus^

* * *

I shut the door, slowly and let myself fall on the couch. I was tired, sweaty and dirty. I had to take a shower at some point and when I did, I didn't feel so tired anymore. the water was soothing and it made me believe that I could solve all of my problems. Weird right ? Anyway, I changed into a plain polo shirt and some khaki pants before lying on the couch. I reached the remote and switched on the television. I turned the volume down and let the sound play in the background. I checked my phone for any new messages that I might have.

None.

Zero.

Zilch.

I was out of leads. With the mess she made, I was expecting her to leave something behind. A mark of hers. But even then, she was still careful. Every thief has to slip at one time, right ? I want a lead. Even if it's a small lead. It could help to narrow down our search. I don't want to close the case and leave it unfinished. It would haunt me for the rest of my life. People could bring up that case anytime they want. People could question my credibility. I couldn't have that. Before I was on top, I worked my butt off to get there. If I failed, all of my hard work would be nothing. So, in other words, I'm praying for Sneaky Owl to surrender.

Of course she wouldn't do that. She must be relaxing on her private island, enjoying life. She's rich, what could she ask for ?

I groaned as my phone rang.

My hand searched around in my pocket before I took it out. I pressed the green button and answered with an annoyed 'hello'. It was the chief of police. He said that he and his men found something interesting at the crime scene. They said that he found the remains of Death Ninja's smoke balls. I immediately felt energized.

Finding Death Ninja meant finding Sneaky Owl.

This is a great moment. I asked the chief of police on whether he could let me have the piece of evidence. He said that he would let me but I were to tamper with them but only at the police department. I wouldn't be allowed to take them anywhere else.

Nevertheless, I didn't comment anything. I told chief that I'd come tomorrow around 9. I decided to come tomorrow alone. I didn't want to risk Jason or Rachel ruining my happy time. Besides, the remains must have fingerprints right ? Or at least there might. Besides, I could probably try and trace where the balls came from and then I could find out who bought them recently. So, for the next few hours, I didn't think about anything besides the fact that I'll be much closer to hacking Sneaky Owl's identity. I didn't even think about Nico and Annabeth's relationship.

That reminds me. I should go celebrate. Maybe go to a bar, drink a few and maybe bring a girl home. I snapped myself out of my daydream. My mother taught me better than that. I shouldn't do one night stands.

...

The next morning, I woke up and remembered what was in store for me today. I immediately got dressed and made myself a quick breakfast. Then, I decided to go downstairs and maybe do a quick detour before going to the local police department. First, I went to the bank to withdraw some money. Then, I decided to get a newspaper. I walked to a newsstand and swiped one off the shelves without even looking at the front page. I paid for it and rolled it up.

I was about to go away but a voice startled me, "Percy ?" I turned to see Nico and Annabeth. I don't know why but my heart fluttered at her name. Today, she looked really... pretty.

I smiled at my cousin. "Hey. I was just leaving." I was about to turn but Nico grabbed my arm.

"Where exactly ?" He asked suspiciously.

"I was gonna do some business. Specifically at the police department," I said. I quickly added that Nico couldn't come. He immediately frowned and pouted.

"Please ?" He asked. "Can I come ? It's been so long since I was given a case." He did that thing where he would make his eyes bigger and play with his index fingers. I sighed, knowing it was useless to resist.

"Fine," I said, eventually. He cheered.

"Annabeth's coming too," My eyes widened. I shook my head furiously.

"No, no, no," I told him. " She isn't following us." I realized that Annabeth was standing a few feet from us. She was frowning. Her grey eyes looked really scary.

"Why not ?" She asked. I bit my lip.

"Because," I searched for a reason. " It's going to take a long time." What a lame excuse, Percy... Annabeth shrugged.

"I have all the time in the world," She answered, casually. Before I could come up with another lame excuse, Annabeth had wrapped up the conversation. "So it's settled. I'm coming too." I sighed in defeat as I started walking in the direction of the police department.

After a few minutes, we finally arrived. I went to the main desk to say that I had an appointment with the chief. The guard on patrol took us to a room at the back of the building. When I opened the door, a blast of cold air greeted us. We walked in. It was pretty cold in here. Luckily, I wore a sweater. The chief greeted us and allowed us to gather around the evidence. We all got chairs and sat down.

The chief decided to leave after a while and the three of us set to work. More like, I set to work. I took out one of the bombs and started to analyze it with a magnifying glass. Then, I took the remains apart with a pair of tweezers. So far, I haven't found anything. I took out the other two remains and repeated the protest. I did it at a very slow pace because I didn't want to destroy anything imprinted on it.

"So, I think I'll go get us some coffee," Nico said, standing up. He yawned and stretched before going out of the door. That left me and Annabeth. Annabeth stood up from where she was sitting and decided to stand near me. I could distinctively feel the heat radiating off of her. She was observing my every move and I felt a bit trapped. I looked up briefly to notice that she shivered.

Annabeth was only wearing a tank top. I bit my lip before remembering that my mother advised me to be nice to girls. So, I took off my sweater.

"Here, " I said, passing it to her. She accepted without another word and put it on. Then, she pulled her chair and sat right next to me. I felt a little distracted because she was sitting so close and she looked so pretty with my sweater on.

_Snap out of it, Jackson_, I mentally told myself.

Annabeth suddenly spoke," Why are you so keen on taking Sneaky Owl down ?" I raised an eyebrow as I set down my tools and suddenly looked at her.

"She's a criminal," I stated the obvious before I picked up my tools again. I needed to focus and she was getting on my nerves because she's disturbing me. Annabeth spoke before I could continue my work.

"Isn't there a possibility that she could be forced to work ?" Annabeth asked. I sighed, frustrated before turning to her.

"No," I answered, straight forward. "Why would there be ? We all know that she must have done it on her own." Annabeth frowned.

"Well, what if she didn't ?" She asked. "What if there were other things that made her do it ? What if she was working under someone ?" I rolled my eyes.

"Why would she be doing that ?" I asked her. "How would you know ? It's clear she did it on her own." I saw that Annabeth opened her mouth again so I immediately cut her off, " You know, I am trying to do work here and you're disturbing me with your questions. Can't you just see the obvious ? Sneaky Owl must be doing things on her own accord and no one is forcing her."

I turned around and immediately worked, ignoring her completely. My hand shook a bit. " Would you believe her if she told you that she was forced ?" Annabeth suddenly asked. I turned and looked at her, giving her an 'Are you kidding me ?' look.

"No, of course not," I answered, harshly. "She's a thief. It could be a lie." Not thinking, I added, "From the way you're saying it, it's as if you're Sneaky Owl," I immediately regretted my words because Annabeth suddenly looked hurt. I didn't get the time to apologize because Nico's head suddenly popped in. He was holding three ups of Starbuck's coffee and he had a grin on his face.

"What did I miss ?"

* * *

*Updated 19/11/2012

A/N :

Any thoughts on this ?

Would Percy find something on the bomb remains ?

Review!

xoxoxo Amy's Mischievous Owl


	11. Annabeth VI

Disclaimer :

Rick Riordan owns them. That's it.

* * *

~&~ Stole My Heart ~&~

| PJO | Percabeth |

| Annabeth Chase | Percy Jackson |

* * *

^Annabeth^

* * *

Okay then. Nico just popped in. Just when we were getting a little bit heated. Not in THAT way but more in a normal conversation way. Nico put down the cups on the table and I reached for one. I don't want to talk so I better busy my mouth. Percy resumed his work, not giving a damn about what we were just talking about. I huffed as I silently sipped my coffee. Finally, Percy slammed his apparatus on the table before huffing.

"Nothing is here!" He cried out, frustrated. "There's no fingerprint. If I send it to a lab and find out where it came from, maybe they'll give me an answer but the buyer must be under a secret name. Then, I'll have to research them one by one."

I stifled back a laugh. "Dramatic much ? People don't buy bombs everyday." At least, not Nico. I doubt he'd find anything in a month. Nico gave me a warning glare. Then Percy gave me a glare. I stayed nonchalant as Percy took out his phone and probably called his colleagues for database on bomb factories. Aren't they illegal anyway ? Detectives... I'll never know.

My mind sometimes drifted to the message I got on my phone. I feel like I know the sender but I can't place my finger on who. Nico had called the telephone company and asked about the number. Unfortunately, there was this stupid policy where they don't reveal their client's information. So, that wasn't solved. Nico thought it was a big threat but somehow, I don't think so.

Nico didn't let me call or text back the person. And, to make sure I didn't, he confiscated my phone. I am not happy.

After Percy finished calling, he took out the newspaper he bought. My eyes caught a drift of the headlines :

Another Theft ? Was it by Sneaky Owl ?

Wait, what ? There was a theft last night and I didn't know about it. I didn't even do it. I swear. Nico seemed to have noticed the headlines because he looked at me, questioningly. I shook my head and shrugged. Last night, I stayed at Nico's. He must have thought that I had sneaked out to do that theft but I didn't. At the exact moment, Percy was reading the whole story.

"Why didn't they call me ?" He wondered out loud. As if on cue, his phone rang. He instantly picked it up and answered while Nico and I had a nonverbal conversation. I kept stressing that I knew nothing of it. "Guys, I need to go to the scene of the crime. It's best if you went home."

And that is what we did. On the way home, we talked in hushed tones.

"You didn't do it ?" He asked as we weaved past a few people on the sidewalk. I picked up my pace.

"No! I had nothing to do with it," I defended myself. Nico looked at me, unconvinced.

"If you didn't do it, then who did ? The stolen thing couldn't have magically disappeared!" He almost shouted. We stopped as I jabbed him in the chest with my finger.

"I. Swear. On. My. Life. That. I. Didn't. Do. It," I jabbed him in the chest with each word. Nico caught my hand. Suddenly, something beeped. Nico took out his phone to see that he didn't get anything. He reached into his pocket and pulled out my phone. He turned away from me as he read the message. I struggled to reach the message from behind him. Man, he was tall.

_I can see you_

__Creepy. My eyes scanned the area for any suspicious people or familiar faces. My eyes landed on a dude at the other side of the road. He was just standing there, staring in our direction. What else was, he had blonde hair. Familiar? No? He had a scar. Bingo! It's Luke. He flashed a smile in my direction. He must have sent that ! Nico thought that too because suddenly, he was running across the road.

I looked back to Luke. A bus passed and suddenly, he was gone. I ran after Nico, avoiding the cars. He was going in and out of the gaps of people. Nico must have caught sight of Luke even after the bus passed. I tried to not lose sight of Nico. Soon, we ended up in an alley between two buildings. Nico had tackled Luke and was pinning the guy against the wall.

"Why are you stalking her ?" He asked Luke, through gritted teeth. Nico's forearm was against Luke's throat. I quickly intervened.

"Nico, he wasn't stalking me," I said, pulling him away. "He's my friend." Nico looked at me in disbelief.

"Seriously ?" Nico asked, frustrated. "A friend who is stalking you ?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, he's my friend with benefits. He got on a plane and came here." I turned to Luke. "Luke, I totally forgot you were coming." I gave him a hug after he evened his breathing.

"Not to worry, Annabeth," Luke said, smiling slightly. "I managed to entertain myself for the night." Suddenly, everything clicked. I shoved Luke away. "You did the theft last night !" I said, realizing it. I frowned at Luke. "You promised you won't do it anymore. " Luke raised his hands in mock surrender. Nico watched with full interest.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again," Luke said, crossing his arms. He gave me a grin. "Besides, I only hid the jewelry in the air vent. If they're smart, they'll look there," Luke's eyes flashed to Nico. "Who's your friend over there ?"

"That's Nico Di Angelo. He's a cousin of Percy," I said. Luke frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me ?" He said, bewildered. "I wouldn't have said anything about the theft!" I calmed him down.

"Nico's a friend," I told Luke. He looked at me as if I was crazy. "He's helping me get rid of my thief life." I told him the whole story. After that, Luke was shaking his head, angry at what Arachne had done.

"That person needs to be punished," He said, scowling. I smiled at him.

"Now, maybe you could help us !" I said, happily.

"Oh no!" Nico said, glaring at Luke. "We are not getting help from that guy !" He turned around and started stalking away. I pulled Luke with me as I trailed after Nico.

"Come on," I pleaded. "He'll be great help!" Nico shook his head. "Even if you hate him, at least do this for me..." Nico stopped. He turned around.

"Fine, I'm doing this for you," He said, sighing. "Not him." I did a childish 'Yay!'. Then, I took Nico's hand and joined it with Luke's. They understood the gesture and shook hands for temporary peace. I walked in front of the boys.

"So, what are we gonna do now ?" I asked. Nico smiled.

"We are gonna try to pinpoint Arachne's location."

* * *

*Updated 13/12/2012

A/N :

I know that wasn't much but I have bigger plans for it. Anyway, I am going on study mode for a long time so, I don't know when I'll update next. My most updated story in my study mode will probably be 'Percabeth Exhibitions' because it's only filled with oneshots and 'England's Greatest Era' because I have a co author.

Anyway, review for me :)

xoxoxo Amy's Mischievous Owl


	12. Updating News

**Updating News**

**Amy, here !**

**To my loyal readers that took their time to actually read this. So, basically, *LOL, do that line in Harry Style's deep voice* this is not a new chapter. Believe me, I hate a chapter tease. Sorry but I had to do this. I probably won't be updating for about *ponders : starting from January until October* a Riordan period. Wait, don't close this just yet.**

**I am not updating for that long because I have to focus on my studies. In October, I have this MEGA HUGE examination that is really important. I have to master more than 10 topics for one subject I am taking. I am taking 9 subjects. So, it's about 90 topics for all. The one subject I am sure I can get an A on is English. This exam is really important to me because I go to a school where religious views is a main priority. It's a special school. While other students at other schools take only 8 topics, my school takes 9 in addition for an extra language. **

**I have to get an A in my religion test and at least pass that extra language test to stay at that school. In my last exam, I got 8As and 1B. Even if that can make sure I stay at the school, I want to get all As because that would make my parents really happy. **

**Next year, I have more activities. I got to become a prefect at school and I would be leading a team of mine to a big competition. In order to win that competition, my teacher wants us to be prepared so she decided to get us to start reading the newspaper daily because the competition tests us on general knowledge. I am the team's leader so that adds the pressure. **

**One of the reason for my 'not updating' is that my muse aka Owl keeps disappearing. Every time I am not on the computer, she presses on that she wants to make me update. When I log on to this site, she instantly disappears. I get these random urges to make a story and you can tell the results. Right now, I feel like I wanna do another take on the 'Superstar!Percabeth' thing. I blame the owl! ****The only story I will be updating daily is 'England's Greatest Era' because I have a co writer so it'll be easier. **

**All I want you guys to do is hang on and don't forget about me or my stories. Maybe I'll do the occasional updates if I am up for it but just promise me that you'll still stay as my loyal reader. One of my greatest fears is that you'll get a wrong impression of me and ignore me. Seriously, I am self conscious. I love you guys so much but this is super important for my future. What's important for my future is important to you because I could get a meltdown and not update at all. **

**My spectacle's power has increased up to 550. So, I am taking a break from looking at the computer. By the way, I watched Pitch Perfect and it was hilarious. The songs were awesome. Back to the topic. **

**I PROMISE that I will update as soon as my exam week is over. Some good news is that the people taking the test will get to start the holidays a week earlier so I will give more updates by then. **

**You know, writing this is really making me sad because I can't give you joys through writing. Anyway, sorry if I've disappointed you, I never really wanted to but this thing comes. Heads up : In 2015, I have an exam that is more important. It will determine my future and which university to go to. So, by then, it'll probably be worse.**

**You guys should at least appreciate that I am at least telling you. Any other author would update after the longest time and then apologize but I wanted to give you a heads up. I didn't want to leave you hanging. At least, there is hope that I might update. About a 10% chance in every month except for September and October. I appreciate that you guys will probably review and say good luck. **

**I have a challenge for you guys. **

**I want you guys to leave a review on October 4th, 2013 (my birthdate). That'll show me that you guys are still there for me and waiting. **

**Anyway, I have to go so see you next time.**

**Much Love,**

**Amy**


	13. Updating News 2

**Updating News 2**

**Amy, here !**

**To my loyal readers that took their time to actually read this new one. **

**School started recently and the teachers were quick to tell us what we were going to go through for the year. My batch of friends are the last people to take that exam because the government found a 'better' way to educate the students. So, they have high expectations for us. Last year, only 99 people got straight As. That is lower when compared to the year before that where 101 people got straight As. My batch has 191 students so people want about more than 70% to pass. The teachers started with their usual lines, "You all know that you are the last batch to take this exam, right ?" Honestly, does that make us feel better ? No! We feel more pressured. **

**Then, my Life Studies or whatever you call the subject where you study about the basic skills for survival in life like sewing and cooking; told us about the projects we had to do. We had to do electronics and also build a wooden stationary case. Problem is, we have to finish before July and the results must be beautiful because the critics are really cranky. Plus, it is like 40% of our marks for the exam. Then, our trial is in August. Our real exam is in October. I have a monthly exam in March and June. Plus, prefect duty is getting more serious because my history teacher is also the teacher who deals with the prefects and discipline stuff. Basically, when she walked into the class, she expected us to be more polite and have manners. She also asked us what we often heard about her.**

**A kid in my class said that people described her as strict. And then, the teacher asked me. Conversation went like this :**

**T: So, Amy; what have you heard about me?**

**Me: Um *tries to remember what I heard when seniors told me about this teacher.* They told me that you are a great teacher.**

**T: So, that's suppose to be a compliment ? *class starts to smile bit by bit***

**Me: Yes. But the seniors also told me that you were into politics. **

**T: That's because our topic has politics.**

**Unfortunately for me, I didn't know that. Luckily, my little line broke the ice between us (the class) and the teacher. **

**So, yeah. I really have to devote my time to school and I don't know when I'll be updating. Also, I have this little idea bunny which keeps popping up. Spoiler: You'll see another Stardom!Percabeth story from me after October. **

**So, to the little guest reviewer on my Rise of The Guardians (PJO) story; report what you want. But let me tell you this, if you are hell-bent into being a goody two shoes on this site, I suggest you comment on a lot of other stories like mine. I mean, there are thousands of stories on this site who leave author's notes as a chapter or do a PJO version of a story. Why not report them too ? Why stalk mine ? At least I am nice enough to delete the author's note when I want to post a new story chapter. By the way, if you can report me of doing something like that, then just tell me your username. If you aren't a chicken, you won't be afraid to reveal who you are. I am merely adapting the story to the PJO fandom. It is not a crossover because Jack Frost and Percy Jackson did not meet. I merged them together so technically, it is not a crossover, I will change the plot line a bit. It's not like FF would get sued or anything. **

**Sorry but I needed to get that off of my chest. **

**Just remember after 2015, I will update more because I will have graduated already. Just 2 more years guys...**

**Love,**

**Amy**


End file.
